Persona : The Power of Will
by SatoFumizuki
Summary: Review please! Story took place in Iwagakure, a small city located in Nara prefecture. Before Takeru moved to this city, Iwagakure was a peaceful town. After his arrival and met few good fellows, a bizarre incident happened in Iwagakure and many of the victims suffered a syndrome known as Apathy Syndrome. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

What if your fate had been decided since the day you were born?

What if you and your friend learn that the whole universe is going to be "Deleted" ?

Only despair and sorrow await you ahead.

Options, actions, and efforts that, in the end, lead to one conclusion.

However..

What if you have the power to change your fate? as well as world's?

The power of one's innerself,

One's facade to face life's hardship,

Persona.

Will you stand against the almighty?

Will you fight no matter how hard it is?

Do you have the will to change your fate?

Persona : The Power of Will.

(This story happened at 2011, in different universe with Persona 3, Persona Trinity Soul and Persona 4.)

Story took place in Iwagakure, a small city located in Nara prefecture. Before Akimoto moved to this city, Iwagakure was a peaceful town. After his arrival and met few good fellows, a bizarre incident happened in Iwagakure and many of the victims suffered a syndrome known as Apathy Syndrome. Curious about the bizarre events that happened in their city, our hero and his friends decided to investigate the incident with the newfound power, Persona.

Currently accepting OCs up to 6 people. Fool, Magician, Lovers, Judgment, Aeon and World are reserved. Short sword, Metal Baseball stick, and Crossbows are reserved, too. Submit your OCs before July 6th. give me the details on your character and Persona's Appearence.

Basic

Name :

Age (Max. 18, Min. 16):

date and place of birth :  
weight :  
height :  
blood type :  
weapon :  
arcana :  
family :  
background :  
personality :  
special features and habits :

Persona

Initial :  
Ultimate :  
Weak :  
Resist :  
Null :  
Absorb :  
Repel :


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Persona nor OCs that are involved in this story.

Thank you for YosukeHanamura for helping me writing this story :)

* * *

"So, i have to spend my entire high school life here, huh?"

A boy with black, spiky hair was standing and studying the huge building and its neighbourhood. he wore a black jacket and black pants -probably his uniform- and held his bag on his left hand. he walked an even, steady pace, past tall, rustic buildings that had been there for nearly half a century, and skyscrapers that seemed to go on forever, until he finally reached his destination: Iwagakure High School Main Building, located in the ever expanding city of Iwagakure City, known for it's tourist hot spots, and strategic location. This is where he'd be staying at for at least 2 years with his aunt and cousin.

He entered the school gates, and took a look around. It was bigger than his previous high school, he noted, and seemed pretty eco-friendly. Out in the courtyard was a large, ancient tree, and in front of that was an even larger hole. His black eyes didn't dally as long as they should've on that as he made his way inside the building.

From what he could see, The school probably had about 50 rooms, 6 classrooms for each grade, and offered 7 clubs: 4 sports clubs, and 3 culture (he saw the clubs' posters in the hallway). Behind the school was an open field for the Track and Soccer teams, inside was a gymnasium for the Basketball and Kendo team, a cafetaria, and an auditorium.

Takeru brushed past various students roaming the halls as he made his way to the Faculty Office. He could only catch bits, and pieces of their conversations as they blurred past him, but it seemed like most of them were rumors about recent incidents occuring in Iwagakure. Apparently, people weird finding it weird that most of the victims were students that attended this school, and that their body were found nearby the school as well. He paid no mind to any of them -they were just rumors, weren't they?-, as he took hold of a brass doorknob, and entered the office to see which homeroom he'd be placed in.

The room felt small, tight, with various files, and books filling every open space. He tucked his map underneath his arm, and politely called a blonde woman with Sandy brown blazer and skirt. The woman was startled and almost dropped the file she was reading.

"W-what?!" She spun around, and braced herself for action, but her features softened when she saw who it was, "O-oh.. You must be the new student." The slender woman coughed into her hand, and smoothed out her dress, "..Takeru Hasegawa.. 11th grade, right?" He nodded, "Let's see, you lived with your grandparents before you moved here, and.." she gasped abit as her eyes caught a certain info, "I'm sorry, i haven't read your files yet this morning. Um, Well, I'm Ms. Genji, and I teach Mathematics. Welcome to our school." She gave him a warm smile, which he politely returned.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you. Um.. And about my class.."

"Oh! That's right, you're in 2-A; that's my class! If you want, I can show you the way." She seemed awfully.. Bubbly, to be a teacher, he thought.

'At least she was much better than that rabbit-teeth teacher back in my old school..'

He shook his head, and stuff his hand back into his pocket, "It's alright, Sensei, I think I can manage." Besides, there was still a few minutes before the school bell rang, and he wanted to look around a bit more. She nodded, and returned to whatever it was she was doing, and Takeru exited the room.

* * *

As Takeru walked around the school, he accidentally bumped into a heavily sweating brunette student with bag on his left arm who was running into his direction. Was he jogging on school's hallway?

"Whoa, ouch! s-sorry, pardon me!" he apologized as he quickly gathered the books he dropped and wiped the sweat from his face. he wore his grey school jersey, and had a tape on his left cheek. Takeru helped him gathering his book.

'.. Magical witch detective..?' ...Okay~?. He then quickly gave the books to the brunette, while he tried to erase the book's title from his mind.

"Thanks, man!. Sorry for bumping you really hard." the brunette grinned took the books and put it back into his bag. "My Name is Daichi Ishikawa, 2-A. Yours?"

"Takeru Hasegawa, from 2-A too."

"Oh, then that makes you my classmate for a year!" he chuckled, and then stopped and looked around uneasily, was he running away from someone?

"Why don't we head back to the class? i'll show you around the school-" Before Daichi could finished his offer, someone yelled at the brunette not far from them. Takeru swore for a second there, he felt a monstrous aura emitting from the girl.

"Daichi! Come back here!" The voice sounded quite feminine, and really angry. The figure then ran towards them with a wooden sword on her hand. Before the girl could hit him, Daichi already dashed to school's gate.

"Whoa! s-sorry, gottagoseeya!" He shouted and ran as fast as he could from the furious girl. The female student stopped and panted heavily, and then sat on floor.

"That Daichi.. he's sooooo dead! DEAD. MEAT.!" she sighed and threw the wooden sword away to trash bin (why did she do that?!). As she was going to stand up and left, she noticed takeru was staring at her.

"Um.. You are that girl from the station right?"

"Huh? Um.. wait, Oh yeah! We've met before! So you really are the transfer student huh?" She recalled the memory when they bumped -more like, knocked him out- into each other at the train station 2 days ago. Apparently she knocked him hard, REAL hard on his head with A wooden box that was used for keeping Blacksmith's tools -Wonder what she was doing with those things?- that she and some people had to take him to hospital. Luckily, nothing serious happened.

"Um.. what's your name?"

"The name's Mina Takegawa! but just call me Mina-chan." She grinned innocently,"yours?"

"Takeru Hasegawa, Nice to meet you, Mina-chan. Just call me Takeru."

"Nice to meet you too, Takeru-kun!"

As they talked, some female students passsed by and teased Mina for talking to a rather quite handsome student. Takeru blushed at the comment while Mina told them to walk away.

"So uh, which class are you in?" Takeru asked after the students were gone.

"2-A. the same as the Paranoid Pervy Goofball Baseball Club Member- Uhh~ i mean, Daichi." She laughed nervously

"Hey, me too. Mind telling me where the class is?"

"Sure, Let's go! Oh, and Welcome to Iwagakure high school! hope you'll like it here!"

* * *

Really, sorry folks for not updating for a while. Author block + entrance exam + Real life problems are just the perfect combos ._." even after i read and read and read and read and read several cool fics, it was still not helping T^T anyway, i guess i can keep writing in peace for now :) though i promise nothing _" just cross yer finger i can see it through the end.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been few weeks since His first day in school. In his first day, he met two new good friends, Mina and Daichi. They might be a little.. energetic and noisy but Takeru sure they were good people. Also it had been few weeks since he found another world inside an online game. It was not just an ordinary online game, because only a select few could access the site and download the game. The game was called 'Persona : Be Your True Self'. The player at first must fill a form, sort of. And then after that, the player would be given six questions to determine their growth and stats. After that, the player would be send into the game. Yes, INTO the game. There, they would be left alone with nothing but their own body. Unless they could summon their Persona -Which was the only way the player could survive and also enter the game-, they would be killed by 'Shadows' -embodiment of humans' negative thoughts and emotions- and would be sent back to real world, lifeless. Unfortunately, The cause of death would be sentenced as 'unknown' since shadows did not feed on flesh. They fed on their victims' minds.

Takeru, Daichi, and Mina managed to summon their persona, thanks to a certain Round-shaped and white-and-red-and-blue-colored cat costume who helped them to defeat the shadows that were managed to corner them. The first one to summon was Takeru. His persona was Sarutahiko, A warrior with long thin sword, wearing a black and white tuxedo and metal mask. Daichi and Mina then also summoned theirs in order to help Takeru. Their persona were Takitsu-hiko and Eros. Through the Cat.. costume.. thingy, they learnt that this world existed long time ago, created by a enormous and powerful shadow that now was controlling the whole game. They also learnt that the shadows was the cause of the recent Apathy syndrome cases. People without 'the potential' was unfortunately able to access the site, entered the other side, got attacked by shadows, and then were sent back to real world. Those who survived would suffer the Apathy Syndrome, while Some who were not as luck as them, died with unknown cause of death.

Few days ago, when The trio was training, they found two students were being chased by shadows. Unexpectedly, the duo summoned their persona, Sif and Alice. After the battle, Takeru explained the situation to those students, and they agreed to help. They introduced themselves as Natsu Wazuka and Makoto Imegawa.

After learning the cause of recent incidents, The team promised to stop the shadows from hunting people. The cat, he called himself Paru, told them the way to get to the Holy Shadow was by defeating 7 dungeons bosses that were scattered through the server's map. And so the journey begun.

As for Takeru, he had a weird dream at night after first summoning his Persona. It was in a room called velvet room, where an old man with long nose and a beautiful, redhead woman called Igor and Nina lived. They introduced themselves and told Takeru that they were offering help in order to accomplish his journey. Igor also told Takeru about 'Social Link', a bond created by making friends in order to gain more power. After receiving key to access the velvet room, he was sent back to real world.

* * *

Monday, April 23th 2012

"Takeru-kun! Are you free after school? i want to train my accuracy with crossbow!" Mina walked to Takeru's desk and leaned forward to him. Takeru nodded, "Sure, i'll accompany you." and yawned. The history were surprisingly boring for him, even though History was supposed to be his favorite subject. Daichi then came and walked to Takeru's desk, but then he turned towards the door and ran again after he saw Mina.

"Hm? Ah- DAICHI! C'mere, you little-!" Mina chased the freaked out Daichi to outside.

"Whoa, whoa! N-no way! Not when you are going to kill me!" Daichi dashed faster but unfortunately, he hit a passingby student in soccer club uniform. The two fell simultaneously to floor, earning stares and laughters from students in the hallway.

"Oh, my head. Hey don't you have eyes, mister?! It isn't so gentlemen of you for hitting a young lady like me like that!" the girl grumbled while rubbing her left arm. She had short brown hair (just above her shoulders) with hair that was swept to the right. The short locks were curled. Her eyes dark blue then caught a certain curly-brown haired girl running towards the fallen (?) students with furious look.

"Oh, Mina-chan! i just caught your cheating boyfriend again! Here you go!" the girl, was Natsu in soccer uniform, stood up and grabbed Daichi's sleeve, forcing him to stand up.

Daichi suddenly panicked as he saw Mina with her tae kwon do stance. "W-whoa, whoa! Time out! wait, wait, Mina-!"

Takeru only muttered a "Hm?" as he heard a heartful cry came from the hallway. When he walked to the school gate, he saw Daichi, walking like a gorilla, while holding his manliness organ.

* * *

Iwagakure Riverbank, After school.

The riverbank was practically empty, with nothing but rocks and trees. The sound of river flowing was perfect to relax both your mind and body. It was a perfect place to have a private conversation, or training, like Mina and Takeru did. Mina put her hand-made crossbow into her special bag used to carry weapons. Daidara -her uncle and also the owner of Metalwork store in Iwagakure- gave her that months ago. Takeru returned from convinience store with a few of soda cans and breads. The two then sat near the river.

"Ah, that was quite an improvement, right? At least I've improved quite alot. Although maybe i need to work on my speed.." Mina mumbled as Takeru sat down and gave her a can of melon soda.

"You did great. I'm counting Long-range attack on you, Mina-chan." He smiled. Mina giggled, She then stood up and gave him a salute.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mina shouted, attracting people that were passingby. Takeru chuckled and gulped down his soda. Mina then sat again and spoke up,

"Daidara-san said the same thing. But he said that i am pushing myself too far. I know he is worried because i am his niece, but really, i can take care of myself!" She puffed her cheek, and gulped her soda. Takeru looked at her worriedly.

"Mina-chan, you really are working hard.." Takeru said

"Of course i am! I don't want to be a burden for the team.." Mina sighed. Takeru stared at her for few seconds, and then looked up at the sky.

"But.. I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Takeru said, staring at the clouds. Mina, choked on her soda abit, tilted her head, confused.

"Huh? Why? Isn't it okay to push yourself hard in order to become better?" Mina asked Takeru, Takeru nodded,

"That's right. But, if you are doing it too far, You'll make me worry about you." Takeru then gazed at Mina's eyes, causing the said girl to blush deeply, and looked away.

"I-I see.. T-thank you for worrying m-me.. but i'll be okay." Mina smiled.

Takeru then sighed and smiled, "Don't forget the meaning of 'Teamwork' Mina-chan. You are not alone."

Mina turned her head to face Takeru again, "Un! I'll keep that in mind, Leader!" Mina giggled and, for Takeru, The whole world seemed to pause, and ominous voice told him that Lovers social link had reached level 3.

' _That's right, Social link, huh_.. '

After the serious conversation and few breads and sodas, the two went back home.

* * *

"I'm back." Takeru said as he closed the door and then proceed to take off his shoes. A little girl with Bob hairstyle, wearing blue sky glasses, greeted him with book on her hand.

"Welcome back." The Girl, Hinako Amaya, his cousin, said, not moving an inch from her book. Takeru turned to see his six-year cousin. Curious What kind of book she was reading, he peeked the book's title.

'_Magical Wi-... Nevermind_..'

He then stopped peeking and ran towards his own room. His room was quite spacious. It had a desk for him to study, a wardrobe with many stickers. One of the stickers was "Peaceful day is over. Let's Survive" with a grinning white and blue cartoon monster. A TV with DVD player was put near the wardrobe. And a quite large window was showing the quiet and peaceful view of Iwagakure at night. He changed his uniform to white t-shirt and blue pants. A large poster was put on a wall near window. the poster had a picture of 8 peoples wearing same uniform and glasses. well, 7 people and... 1 stuffed animal costume? Where the heck did he get that poster?

"Done.." Takeru sat on his chair and stretched his legs.

"So tired.." His eyes gazed at the sparkling stars at the night sky.

'_Hm.. just few weeks ago i was a normal student, now i am a leader of a team with powers called 'persona' to save the city from shadows. And also, making friends in order to become strong.. I wonder what the future has in store for us_._._'

"Takeru-kun! Time for dinner!" An adult female voice called him from outside, disrupting Takeru from his stargazing.

"Coming, Auntie!" Takeru rushed to dining room, after closing the window.

The dining room was quite spacy, because there were not much of furnitures placed there. Only a small table, with 4 chairs. A small lamp with decorations was hanged above the table. The kitchen was right next to it. Hinako already on the dining room, still with her book, While her mother was preparing the dinner.

"How was school today, Takeru?" His aunt, Sakura Amaya, asked as she was preparing the food. His aunt was around 27 years old. She had the same hairstyle with Hinako, although her hair was a bit longer than Hinako's. Her eyes were emerald green-colored, matched just fine with her light brown haired. Takeru decided to help her preparing the plates and bowls.

"The same as always. Oh, I also went to train with a friend of mine on the riverbank after school." Takeru replied as he put the plates carefully on Dining table.

"Girl or boy?" Sakura asked, smirking. Takeru only blushed. "G-girl. w-what's with that smirk, Auntie?"

"Oh, i just realized that my little Takeru is now have grown into a fine teenager and soon he will have a girlfriend." She giggled, Takeru blushed deeply.

"A-auntie! S-she is not a girlfriend!"

"She is a GIRL, and She is your FRIEND. So she is your GIRLFRIEND~" Sakura giggled even more, and Takeru could only facepalmed. Sometimes, His aunt liked to act childish or girly. Though she only showed that side of hers to him. When she talked to her friends or clients, she only put serious face and only smiled a bit when she had to. Knowing that fact, made Takeru worried about her.

"You need to have fun and experience love in your current age, Takeru-_chan_. I want you to live you life to your heart's content." She smiled. Takeru could feel kindness behind her words. Although she made it sounded like it was a joke, Nevertheless, His social link with his auntie, which her arcana was Hierophant, had leveled uo to Rank 2.

* * *

Tuesday, April 24th 2012

After School

"Hey, Takeru-san! Are we going into 'the other side' today? We really have to train, you know." A boy with brown hair styled in ponytail, greeted Takeru as he walked to his shoes locker. He wore normal Iwagakure uniform, He had something like a black choker on his neck. The boy, Makoto grabbed his own shoes as The leader stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Sure, call everyone and tell them to meet up on our usual spot." Takeru replied.

"Cool! Be right back!" Makoto ran off to the hallway, while Takeru walked to the usual spot he mentioned earlier..

The old tree, School yard, 70 meters from Main Building.

The whole team was there, with Daichi holding a laptop. Their bags were put behind the tree. Everyone sat in circle with Daichi in the center of them. Everyone hold their own weapons. Takeru gripped his Saber tightly, Mina checked her Crossbow, Natsu prepared her elbow blades while Makoto, with some difficulty because of his big-sized lance, hold his weapon close.

"So, Everyone's ready? I'm gonna use the Multiplayer Login now." Daichi asked. Takeru and Mina nodded simultaneously, while Natsu and Makoto nodded furiously.

"Okay, Here I go. Gate, OPEN!" Daichi shouted and pressed the 'Enter' button. Soon, the whole team was absorbed into the laptop, and went to the 'other side'. After few seconds, the only things that remained near the tree was their bags and the laptop.

The sensation, at least for Takeru, whenever they went to enter the other side, was rather odd. It felt like as if his body was shattered to pieces, and the sucked by strong force, and sent to the other side.

When they arrived, a cat-like costume with red paws, a short tail with blue with white color on the end of the tail, and circle-shaped ears, greeted them.

"Sensei! Welcome back, Paru~!" The cat...thingy dashed to takeru's side and hugged him tight. For a second there, he felt like his hands were broken from the hug.

"I got some Agilao and Bufula stones as you asked earlier, Sensei! i also found some balms of life! only 2 though, but it's better than nothing, right?" Paru boasted as he kept hugging Takeru.

"H-hey, Paru-kun, stop it! You're hurting him!" Natsu tried to break them up separate them, but Paru kept hugging Takeru like crazy.

"_N-ngh_.. P-paru.. G-good job.. _Gah _!" Takeru groaned, and dropped his saber to the ground.

"Paru, we need you NOW! We don't have much time limit! Stop acting like that!" Daichi said as he smacked Paru's costume head. Well that worked, Paru let Takeru to take a deep breath.

" _*gasp*_ T-thanks, Daichi.."

"Ouwwie! Daichi, that is so cruel of you! Cruelty to animal~!" Paru sobbed while Daichi could only sweatdropped. Mina walked to Paru and rubs his costume head gently.

"There, there~ Can you please scan the are where the shadows are, Paru-kun? We need to get stronger so we can save our friends." Mina said as she kept rubbing and caressing Paru's head gently. Paru eventually purred and beamed at Mina.

"What a nice girl~ If Mina-chan don't mind, can we score together someday? Pretty please~?" Paru asked. The team could only stared at Paru in disbelief, while Daichi, drenched in cold sweat, slowly stepped back.

Mina widened her eyes in surprised, and then glared harshly at Daichi. Takeru swore for a second there he saw a vein popped on her forehead "...What did you teach him, Daichi?"

Daichi sweatdropped even more, and rubbed his neck, "Uh.. Basics of making friends?"

The team left to the area mentioned by Paru. After healing Daichi's severe wounds and stopping Mina's rampage, of course.

* * *

Once Again! Thanks a billion for YosukeHanamura :3 don't worry, your ship is granted- #shot

Sorry for Natsu and Makoto. I hope i get their personalities right TT_TT Busy as always. after all i'm going to be an adult. But that won't stop me from continuing this story! ... i hope.


End file.
